Bosses
Bosses are aggressive AI enemies that offer a substantial challenge to players. They are also one of the key sources of power for stronger players, granting upgrades to anyone being able to kill them. Overview The bosses of Oib.io are huge, alien slime creatures that terrorize the playing field. They actively hunt player oibs, attacking and devouring any unprepared oib that ventures too close. Bosses are capable of the same tactics players use from chasing prey to generating minions or even healing themselves. Slaying and Rewards Defeating a boss requires attacking it with a large number of units that are heavy enough to cause damage. Bosses fight by attacking nearby oibs with their minions as well as their body, and they do not discriminate between leaders and their units. If slain, a boss grants upgrade equipment to its killer which enhances their attributes. Successive kills of the same boss strengthen the upgrade further. Players often surround a boss with the hopes of landing the killing blow. A boss also grants a +10K score for the killer of the boss Field Bosses Oib.io has two roaming field bosses, which appear in all server types. They are called Moo and Moove. Moo Moo is a hulking tower of pink slime and eyeballs. Hungry for rich oibs', the monster hunts the highest-scoring players in the realm.' Moo engages its target by moving to their location and attacking with a wide, unpredictable formation of boss oibs. As it eats other oibs, Moo grows and levels up just like players do. Youtube - Oib.io MOO CAN BE LEVELED UP?!?!?! Even at its starting level, its massive body is capable of devouring even huge oibs whole. Also like players, Moo may digest its own units to regain health. When Moo spawns, It starts with ten level 14 oibs. He can also be fed to get bigger. Defeating Moo with the killing blow grants a shield which increases the player's leader defense by 15% for each upgrade tier. Moove Moove is a large, yet mobile boss with spider-like legs and a slew of hatchling minions. The minions guard the main body and chase nearby players to overwhelm them with aggression and sheer numbers. Unlike its boss cousin, Moove cannot regenerate its health. Moove's minions range between levels six and five. This boss does not move unless provoked by a nearby player, unlike Moo it does not target the highest ranking player nor anything else other than from provocation. Defeating Moove with the killing blow grants a sword which increases the attack power of the player's units. Check Upgrades for the tiers of the upgrades/ equipment. Team Mode Bosses Each team in Team Mode has its own guardian boss: Bloo for the blue team, and Oorange for the orange team. Both bosses share the same size, appearance, and tactics; they differ only by their color and position on the map. Bloo and Oorange are stationary, enormous boss oibs. They cannot hurt allied players and enemy players but can serve as a base or tank for attacks.. Each team boss occupies a side of the map where they provide a safety net for their team. Defeating the opposing team boss requires a coordinated effort from several large players. The attackers must also fight off the enemy players defending their boss. Defeating either boss will trigger a victory, completing the game and restarting the server. Bloo and Oorange can be healed by an Angel. The field bosses Moo and Moove also spawn in Team Mode, but they do not roam like in free-for-all servers. This prevents these neutral field bosses from attacking the team bosses Bloo and Oorange directly. Unlike the others servers Moo and Moove cannot be healed by an Angel since their captions or their names are colored. Moderator Options Moderators may now change the health values of bosses. They can also moonami (Making tons of moo bosses spawn) and activate Ping-Pong (PP) mode. information needed Moderators can ban players or deactivate pp mode in some servers. Notes *The strength of boss minions follows the same weight rules for players: the bigger the minion, the higher its level and power. *Players can eat boss minions, increasing their level at the cost of taking damage. *As the boss Moo levels up, it spawns progressively larger minions. **Players may choose to feed Moo or its minions to increase their size. **Moove's minions do not level up since Moove just immediately replaces it if killed. *If a player is an Angel Class and decided to heal teammates he/she could heal Moo or Moove by CTRL+Right-Clicking their name, although no one would dare do that. Trivia *All bosses feature two consecutive 'o' letters in their name, pronounced in the long form as in "boom" or "moon". (ex. Oorange) *In a 2017 patch, Moo's starting minions were upgraded from level 13 to level 14. needed *In a 2018 patch, Moo's color changed to Green for the Christmas Special Edition. References